


Зажигалка

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Скандал в благородном семействе. Удивительно, но даже не из-за Билли.





	Зажигалка

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесная addriart нарисовала иллюстрацию к фику. Спасибо, дорогая, я ужасно тронута!  
> https://i.imgur.com/91Drak4l.jpg

В доме явно творилась какая-то веселуха. И Билли ни за какие коврижки не согласился бы принять в ней участие. Что он, дурак что ли? 

Смыться из дома сегодня был не вариант, поэтому, едва в воздухе запахло грозой, как Билли счел за лучшее не отсвечивать и выскользнул во двор. Типа домашние дела не ждут. 

Вот он ими и займется. Как и положено ответственному и послушному сыну.

Он быстро справился со стрижкой лужайки, подмел подъездную дорожку и вымыл отцовскую тачку, и теперь с чистой совестью обихаживал свою машину. Свою детку. 

Билли криво ей улыбнулся, похлопал по капоту и, присев на корточки, так чтобы его не было видно за машиной, с удвоенными усилиями принялся натирать ей бока полиролью. Чувствовал он себя при этом, как солдат в окопе.

Скандал тем временем набирал обороты. Из кухонного окна доносились возмущенные вопли Макс. «Нечестно, несправедливо!» Все в таком духе. Отца напротив не было слышно. 

Плохой признак. Очень плохой. 

Когда отец во время семейных ссор понижал голос до еле различимого шепота, это всегда служило для Билли сигналом, что пора сворачивать лавочку. 

Не время демонстрировать характер, когда на тебя прет разъяренный бык с налитыми кровью глазами. Заткнись и не выделывайся. Стой навытяжку по стойке «смирно» и отвечай на вопросы. Коротко и по существу.

Да, сэр. Нет, сэр. Конечно, сэр, будет исполнено.

Билли выучил это как дважды два. Как молитву. Как гребаную «Аве Мария». 

Казалось бы, должно было уже от зубов отскакивать, и все равно время от времени он срывался совершенно по-глупому. А Макс и того хуже. Никакой выдержки. 

До рыжей поганки все никак не доходило, что цацкаться и шутки с ней шутить никто тут не собирается. И мать, если что, ей не защитник. 

Не потому что Сьюзан не любит Макс, нет. Хотя черт ее знает, на самом деле. Билли к ней в душу не лез и под присягой подтвердить это бы не рискнул. Чужая душа — потемки. 

Просто не в этом было дело. 

Кишка у Сьюзан тонка против отца выступать. Даже ради любимой доченьки.

Тем более, что ударить Макс он, конечно, не посмеет. Он же не самоубийца. Он и с Билли-то не особо усердствовал, если уж совсем по чесноку. А с Макс и подавно. 

Но это и не обязательно. Есть много способов испортить человеку жизнь и без рукоприкладства.

Уж Билли-то знал. По личному опыту. И активно применял свои знания на практике.

С Макс он, правда, здорово попридержал коней после той заварушки у Байерсов. Темперамент у шмакодявки ого-го какой оказался. Билли не ожидал. Но что к чему сообразил моментально. 

Чуть только она распробует сладкий вкус власти, и все. Держитесь, бесы. Мелкая зажигалка всем вокруг даст прикурить. В буквальном смысле этого слова. 

Это тогда, в Калифорнии, она сама же первая и испугалась. Полыхало-то будь здоров. Билли бы на ее месте тоже в штаны наложил. А теперь — Билли был в этом уверен — Макс больше его не боялась и хорошо знала, что делает. 

Сам факт того, что у Байерсов она обошлась без спецэффектов, одними подручными средствами, уже красноречиво говорил сам за себя. 

Видимо, не зря папа Нил с ней проводил разъяснительную работу. Отрастила понималку. Не хочет спалиться и потерять друзей. Снова.

А этим бы все и кончилось. Очередным переездом.

Билли просто первый это прочухал, поэтому и кошмарил малявку почем зря. Чтобы глупостей не натворила. С инстинктом самосохранения у него всегда был полный порядок. Не то что у некоторых. 

Билли прислушался. Скандал на кухне, видимо, достиг своего пика. Скрипнула дверь черного входа, и Макс как ошпаренная выскочила на задний двор. 

— ... под домашним арестом! — донеслось ей вслед из глубины дома. 

— И прекрасно! — хлопнула Макс дверью.

«Дура набитая. Еще ногами затопай. Средний палец ему покажи. Только поглубже себе могилу выкопаешь», — проворчал про себя Билли, но уже без прежнего раздражения. Сам такой, чего уж там скрывать. 

Тем более, что он оказался прав. Не успел Билли моргнуть глазом, как через открытое окно стремительно, будто мячик для пинг-понга, вдогонку ей прилетел ответ: 

— И без ужина! 

Охренеть. В этом месте очевидно, предполагалось, что Макс осознает весь ужас своего проступка и зарыдает, на коленях умоляя отчима о прощении. Но хрен там. Папаша тоже, видать, никак не хотел понять, что никому эти семейные ужины, кроме него и Сьюзан, нафиг не сдались. 

И Билли, и Макс многое бы отдали за возможность просто поесть, не изображая счастливую семью из рекламы кукурузных хлопьев. А вот домашний арест — это уже серьезно. 

Ни тебе погулять, ни в гости забежать к друзьям. И, разумеется, никаких игровых автоматов. Сиди дома и учи уроки, как послушная девочка. 

Бррр. Сдохнуть от тоски можно.

Билли как-то раз так попал. Давно, еще в Санта-Монике. Ему тогда лет тринадцать как раз стукнуло. Но там вообще все было проще. В разы. 

Чем хорош большой город, так это возможностью без проблем спрятать концы в воду. Гуляй не хочу. Можешь хоть весь день ходуном ходить, никому до тебя дела нет. Главное, чтобы к приходу папочки родимого все было чинно и благопристойно, а с этим Билли всегда отлично справлялся. 

Батяня, конечно, тоже не дурак и сына своего знал как облупленного. Замерил, буквоед сраный, сколько времени у Билли уходит, чтобы вернуться из школы на автобусе, и звонил домой, проверял, на месте ли он. Минута в минуту. По нему часы сверять можно было.

И не дай бог хоть на пять минут опоздать, доказывай потом, что ты не верблюд хоть до второго пришествия.

Билли, конечно, срать хотел на папины запреты и отлично проводил время с пацанами у себя дома. Болтали, страдали вместе херней, в карты играли, курили на кухне в вытяжку. В форточку курить не рисковали, кто-нибудь из соседей мог увидеть и отцу стукнуть. А так лафа полная. Главное не шуметь и вовремя всех выставить. И порядок. 

А в Хокинсе ты у всех на виду, здесь такой номер ни за что бы не прокатил. Даже если бы вдруг случилось чудо, и Билли согласился бы прикрывать эту засранку с ее шайкой задротов — чего он делать не собирался! — какая-нибудь миссис Перкинс со своим пекинесом в миг могла разрушить все планы, просто встретив отца на парковке. 

Пиздец, в этой дыре все такие болтливые и все про всех знают. Конечно, заняться-то больше нечем, только языками чесать. 

Билли бы здесь не выжил. 

Хорошо, что до выпуска всего месяц остался. А потом — прости-прощай, родимый дом. Только его и видели. Пара колледжей уже обещала Билли стипендию, за это можно не волноваться. 

Только за Макс. Чтобы эта дуреха не устроила тут кровавую бойню, как Кэрри у Кинга. С местными она нашла общий язык, а вот папаша мог палку-то и перегнуть. 

Тем более, что Макс, несмотря на все запреты, тренировалась втихую. Билли пару раз видел.

Он шмыгнул носом и прислушался. Тишина. Пора выбираться из укрытия. Макс небось сидит где-то неподалеку, обиженная на весь мир, и строит планы мести. 

Выпрямившись, он убедился, что так и оно и есть. Макс сидела на углу дома, пристроившись на краю фундамента и чертила что-то прутиком на сырой земле. Билли готов был поспорить, что ничего цензурного. 

— Эй, — негромко окликнул он и двинулся в ее сторону, на ходу доставая сигареты из кармана. Она молча подняла на него глаза. «Свали отсюда. Только тебя мне здесь сейчас не хватало» без труда читалось у нее во взгляде.

Перебьется. Ничего она ему не сделает. Сейчас Билли ей не враг, и Макс это хорошо понимает.

— Что, здорово влетело? — спросил он с места в карьер, не тратя время на расшаркивания. 

— Подслушивал? — тут же ощетинилась Макс, но под его скептическим взглядом сникла и вместо ответа мрачно кивнула. 

Правильно. В жопу всю хрень с наигранной вежливостью: «Я тут случайно мимо проходил. Хочешь поговорить?» 

Он сам сто раз был на нее месте и точно знал: никому от этих реверансов легче не становится. Действовать надо решительно.

— Двигайся давай, — грубовато посоветовал ей Билли и пристроился рядом с ней на фундаменте. 

Несколько минут они сидели, не говоря ни слова, только чувствуя исходящее друг от друга тепло. Билли курил, время от времени стряхивая пепел себе под ноги, и терпеливо ждал. Наконец Макс коротко пихнула его острым локтем в бок.

Билли вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Мол, чего тебе?

Макс замялась. Он не сомневался, что знает ответ, но подсказывать ей не собирался. Не попросит, не получит. Все как у взрослых.

— Дай и мне сигарету, — выдавила она наконец.

— А по шее тебе не дать? — хмыкнул Билли, но, наткнувшись на ее взгляд — надо же, какие мы свирепые! — смягчился и протянул ей мятую пачку. — Ладно, держи, засранка. Но только одну.

— А зажигалка? — спросила Макс. Она достала сигарету из пачки и теперь разминала ее между пальцами. Билли усмехнулся про себя. Кажется, учить ее затягиваться ему не придется.

— Зачем тебе зажигалка? — удивился он и приподнял брови. — Ты сама кому хочешь дашь прикурить.

Эта игра в «не спрашивай, не говори» давно ему надоела. В конце концов, это именно он вытащил ее из той передряги, когда старый склад загорелся, а эта дуреха, как на грех, оцепенела от ужаса. 

Макс медлила. Несколько секунду они играли в гляделки, а потом — пошло оно все к чертовой матери — решительно сунула в рот сигарету и сжала губами фильтр. 

Билли, смотрел на нее, не отрывая глаз. Он даже старался не моргать, но все равно пропустил момент, когда на кончике сигареты затлел огонек и вверх в его сторону потянулась сизая струйка дыма. 

И хоть Билли и был готов к этому, все равно не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха.

— Черт побери. И правда зажигалка.


End file.
